


Days of Wine, Women, and Demons (plus Karaoke and pie!)

by Banbha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam is amused, Uncomfortable Dean Winchester, castiel gets his groove, has dean met his match, is it real or is it a dream, party god of the universe, snark vs snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbha/pseuds/Banbha
Summary: It was just a regular night in to watch the start of a new season of Supernatural. Then things got weird as the angel in the TV started addressing her and then pulled her through the set into the world of supernatural beings, demons, and the Winchesters. Why was she picked to enter this dangerous world? Where was Dean? How was Lisbeth supposed to help find him? Somehow, Castiel thought she could and was the only choice to help out Sam.This was all playing out like a dream, or was it?





	Days of Wine, Women, and Demons (plus Karaoke and pie!)

Seeing the words on the screen brought a thrill. It was another season starting and the starting title bespoke about the coming story to be told. She reclined back in the couch, anxious for what was next. The last show before the break left on the note of a mysterious power that arrived in a rather lavish and seductive style. The final scene was at some hedonistic rave, where drink flowed freely, and people were making out on the dance floor, couches scattered around the warehouse, or other dark corners that held more secrets than revealed. The DJ was dressed up as a satyr, thrumming out sultry beats that made the blood pulse and the body writhe with sex. The shock was when the camera cut to an office overlooking the writhing mob and lights. You never saw the face of the man in the office, only the face of the man dumped onto the floor, bloodied and wheezing.

It was Dean Winchester.

The episode was not picking up where it left off previously but a new scene of Castiel staring off over a field off a back road of some mid-west state. The camera panned around him until the current audience of one faced the rebel angel. Needless to say, the look was intense and made the watcher blink. She could feel the soul gaze through the television. The camera stayed on Castiel's face for one minute, then another, that it made the watcher wonder if anything was going to progress in the story.

“Well?” She asked the screen.

Castiel blinked. “So, you are there.”

It was the watcher's turn to blink and lean forward on the couch to stare at the television in confusion. Was this some sort of joke on the writer's part? “Where is Dean? Where is Sam? Why is the story not moving forward? Is this some form of interactive episode that we were not aware of? How interesting can it be to only watch Castiel stare into the camera?”

“I'm not staring.” Castiel replied dryly. “I'm looking for someone. Specifically, for you.”

“What?” The watcher exclaimed. “Is this a joke? Did Dave put this prank together?”

Castiel sighed. “I don't know this Dave.”

The watcher looked around her living room, then got up from her couch and walked to the front of the television screen, checking for hidden cameras. She jumped when the screen started to morph outwards, as Castiel's hand started to push forward. When the hand broke through the screen and became a physical thing, the watcher jumped back. However, before she could go far, Castiel grabbed her wrist.

"This...this can't be happening!” She stammered and tried to jerk her arm from the angel's grip.

“Come, Lisbeth, we don't have much time.” 

“Time? What? How...?”

“You know better than anyone who and what I am.” Castiel gave a deep sigh of impatience. His arm and shoulder was through the screen. It wasn't long until half of his body was hanging half in her world and half in the Supernatural universe. “We have no time to waste.” Castiel tightened his grip on Lisbeth's wrist. Lisbeth opened her mouth to protest and tried to pull back but Castiel jerked on her arm to where she lost her balance and tumbled head first through her own television screen.

Gone was the living room. When Lisbeth's vision cleared, she stood next to Castiel on that back country road. She was in the world where Sam and Dean Winchester were more than characters on a television show. Castiel was flesh and blood, as much as an angel could be. Still, the transition was jarring and made her queasy to her stomach. Next to that, was the thousands of pins running up and down her body. She stumbled to the side of the road, dropped to her knees and promptly got sick. How she hated being sick and the nausea that proceeded it. Her body heaved until there was nothing left of her dinner or the popcorn she had before the show started.

When her body decided it was finished, Lisbeth spit out the foul taste in her mouth and got up from the ground shakily. The world slowly focused as she looked around, taking in the idyllic scene of the Midwest countryside. Her gaze came to rest on the angel in the trench coat, who looked back at her with an unreadable expression.

“W..what...did you do?”

“Pulled you through a televsion.” Castiel stated matter-of-factly.

“Well, duh.” Lisbeth retorted smartly. “You can be the most literal man...angel...being!” She growled in frustration. “What I am trying to ask is how can this exist? It's just a show, created by Eric Kripke, with multitude of writers and so on! This is....must be a dream. I know I've been putting in some long hours and not getting enough sleep but I haven't drunk anything to make this feel so real! I mean, this is too real! The smells....the air...” Lisbeth turned around with her arms outstretched. “I haven't smoked weed in years!”

“I assure you this is quite real, Lisbeth. You have watched every episode? You know all that has happened, every battle, every loss, know the demons and angels, what events have transpired to bring us here today. Did you think the writers are that creative? Stories always have some basis in truth.”

“So...” Lisbeth flipped her hand around, “all this has truly happened?”

“Yes.” Castiel said in his deep gravelly monotone.

“And....Chuck?” Lisbeth said softly.

“All part of His plan.”

“Oh my god!” Lisbeth blew out and then glimpsed up at the sky in apology.

“Yes, He is.” Lisbeth gave Castiel a withering look as he failed to catch onto the exclamation of disbelief.

“Just what is my part in this story that you dragged me into from another dimension?”

“You need to find Dean Winchester.”

“Say what?” Lisbeth's eyes widened in surprise. “How do you propose I do that? I have no skills with guns, knives, or witchcraft. I'm the run-of-a-mill graphic designer and part-time tech support specialist. My mad skills are Photoshop and helping you find the gremlins that are wreaking havoc in your computer. I don't think my razor sharp wit and winning personality is going to defeat the big bad wolf.” 

“That is exactly what I need.”

Lisbeth did a double-take. “Come again?”

“I don't need a Hunter. I was told to find you, for you can save Dean. Don't ask me how, even He doesn't tell me everything. Only what I need to know.”

“So, you are saying Chuck told you to find and pull me through to this world. Last we heard from Him was when He and Amara decided to go on vacation.”

“I know this all sounds crazy.” Castiel gave a small shrug of his shoulders.

“I almost believe what you say that the writers can't come up with this stuff.” Lisbeth snarked. She walked up to Castiel and looked up to him with a look of 'Come what may'. “Alright, I am stuck here for now. Where do we go?”

“To meet up with Sam.” Castiel replied. The angel led them to the waiting gold Lincoln Continental, pausing before getting in on the driver's side. “What do you know about Dionysus?” 

“He is the Greek god of the grape harvest, winemaking, fertility, and ecstasy. That is just a small taste as he has many proclivities that are pleasure centric, whether it is consumption of food, wine, or sex.”

“I would say you know a fair amount.” Castiel gave a slight nod of acknowledgment. 

“One of my favorite subjects in school was mythology, whether it was Greek or some other culture.” Lisbeth shrugged her shoulders. “Is this important to know?”

“It might be.” He got into the car and turned the engine on. Lisbeth looked a little perplexed but if this was some mad dream, she might as well play along and see what the outcome will be. If this was some dream, that means she slept through the start of the new season of Supernatural.

 

~~~ * ~~~

Dean winced in pain as he shifted and attempted to stretch his shoulders. His eyes opened to a dimly lit office with furniture that showed an opulence that has seen better days. Everything was faded and worn, a slight musty smell of stale cigarette smoke, vomit, and alcohol clung in the air. It was a reminiscent smell to Dean as he scrunched his nose in distaste. He didn't want to think of those days when he had no care in the world except to drink and find some girl to take to some room. Those days he didn't care for much of anything; living, Sam, hunting, nothing. The only thing that gave him any pleasure was killing.

Looking around, Dean saw he was bound to a sturdy steel office chair with vinyl covered seat and back. The vinyl creaked every time he moved while testing his bindings. He grunted as the ropes bit harder into his bound wrists. “Well, how did this happen? I was going to get some pie and then lights out.”

“Must have been some pie, for it to be that delicious that it knocked you flat on your back.” A masculine voice spoke from the shadows of the dingy office.

“It was quite the cherry bomb.” Dean quipped.

“They do sneak up on you.” The figure moved into the light, revealing a rather portly and red-nosed man, as if he had too much to drink. The man had an air of affable charm that made you want to become his friend, smile and joke like old buddies. He walked around Dean, looking down on him tied to the chair, shaking his head in disappointment. “Dean, Dean, Dean, where have you been?”

“Excuse me?” Dean's eyes crinkled in immediate suspicion and distrust that this person knew who he was but Dean was at a loss to how. “You don't know me.”

“Oh, but I do!” The man smiled a wide-toothy smile. “You were one of my best servants, or shall I say worshiper? You were an endless source of pleasure and amusement. I mean, the constant partying and singing. You were quite the delicious morsel I have had in a long time.”

“Look, I don't know what you are talking about but you aren't my type.” Dean shifted uncomfortably within his bounds.

The man laughed and settled his hands on Dean's shoulders, giving a firm squeeze. “But you are mine!” He said softly in Dean's ear. “You were so much fun and delicious in your hedonism. It was rather satisfying and orgasmic. So, think, man, of a time where the only thing you cared about was drink, women, and bad singing.”

“Wha...” Dean's eyes widened. “Oh, fu...” he snapped his mouth shut in a grimace.

“Yes.” The man grinned widely, giving Dean's shoulders another squeeze.

 

~~~ * ~~~

Lisbeth rested her head on the window trying to make sense of what happened in the last few hours. Everything was so surreal, with the night starting in her living room to now riding in the car with Castiel driving. She would say she was dreaming but the empty feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. Then there was the angel-man in the trench coat. He was humming to the music coming out of the radio as he drove. The serious look on his face would crack here and there as whatever thought crossed his mind either brought confusion or concern. Touch could seem real in a dream but it was still nebulous, disembodied but when Lisbeth touched the seat of the Continental, she felt the creases in the leather, the smell, and then the smell of Castiel. She was still expecting to wake up anytime and be on her couch with the credits of Supernatural scrawling on the TV screen.

“I assure you, Lisbeth, this is real.” Castiel said as if he read her mind.

“Okay but what is so special about me that I was pulled into this...living dream?”

“I can't say.” Castiel deflected.

“You are an angel of few words and even fewer answers.” Lisbeth grumped.

“I wish I could tell you.” Castiel shot her a side glance. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “We will be there soon. Sam might have something when we arrive.”

“I hope there is some food.”

They fell into silence again, each lost in their own thoughts. Lisbeth started going over information about Dionysus but couldn't focus on anything definitive. Her mind kept picturing a cherub of a man, sloshing in his cups and classical music playing as revelers danced around. It was all very Disney-like.

 

The vibration of the car shutting off woke Lisbeth from her light doze. Rubbing her eyes, she looked up to see a road that led to a set of heavy metal doors. Castiel took the keys out of the ignition and paused a moment, thinking of how he was going broach the subject of her arrival.

“I should prepare you that your presence might be unexpected.”

“You didn't tell Sam you were getting help?”

“Not exactly. I said I was but didn't explain how or from where.”

“O...kay.” Lisbeth stared at the angel, waiting for more of an explaination. “What are you going to say to Sam?”

“I...don't know. Let's see how this goes?” Castiel shrugged.

“Better late than never. Besides, I need food.” Lisbeth gave a small hungry pout, patting her empty stomach.

Castiel nodded and they got out of the car. He approached the door and went inside, Lisbeth following on his heels. Lisbeth was letting Castiel take the lead as far as introductions and such, hoping that the angel was going to figure out something or simply come out and tell Sam how Lisbeth came into this world. It was a bit far-fetched but then, some really weird and far-fetched things happened before on Supernatural, so it won't come as such a huge surprise. She had to pause a moment as a wave of dizziness came on her. Lisbeth knew that it was because it had been hours since she had eaten and what food there was, she promptly lost when entering the Supernatural universe. Knowing that the prospect of some sustenance was at hand, she steeled her body and nerves and kept following Castiel into the bunker.

Despite being familiar with the bunker, seeing it in reality was much different. Through a TV screen, the place looked small but when Lisbeth walked along the gangway to the stairs, she couldn't help but be awed by the feeling of openness. There was a low humming of generators in the background that was never caught through the show, and she could feel the light whisper of air across her face from the air circulating through the underground headquarters of the Winchester's. 

“Cas! I'm glad you're back! Where did you...um, who's that?”

“She's our help.” Castiel relied.

“Is she a hunter?”

“No.” The angel said in a deadpan voice.

“Does she know where Dean is?”

“No.”

Sam cocked his head to the side as he looked between Castiel to Lisbeth and back again. “Okay, I”m confused. How is she supposed to help?”

“She has information.”

“I've been searching all the books and internet. I have yet to find any leads.” Sam ran a hand through his hair in obvious frustration.

“Lisbeth has a...unique understanding about who we are up against.”

“Cas...” Sam looked at Castiel in exasperation with the verbal dance.

“Okay, this is getting us nowhere.” Lisbeth blew out a gust of breath. “I need to eat something or the only thing you will get from me is being passed out on the floor. I will explain the best I can what Cas is trying to say about why I am here.”

Castiel looked to Sam and bowed his shoulders. Sam sighed and gave a quick nod, leading the way to the kitchen. Lisbeth sighed in relief and followed quickly on the tall Winchester's heels.

\--~*~--

“Since Cas failed to introduce us, Sam, my name is Lisbeth.” She said around a mouthful of a sandwich. Chewing hurriedly, Lisbeth swallowed and sighed in contentment.

“Nice to meet you.” Sam held out a hand to Lisbeth in which she took. “I guess you know I am Sam. The corners of his mouth quirked a bit as he watched the woman tear another bite out the of the sandwich, the same way Dean would when he was famished. “Where did Cas find you?”

Lisbeth chuckled. “Through the T.V.”

“Was he watching some sort of psychic infomercial again?” Sam's eyes widened.

“What? No...no, I'm not a pyschic!” Lisbeth exclaimed. “Far from it! Are they real?”

“I know a couple.” Sam said, giving a shrug of his shoulders. “They are the real deal.”

“Huh.” Lisbeth said, slowing her chewing, then washing the bite with some milk. “When I say Cas got me through the T.V. I mean...literally...through...the...T.V.”

“Excuse me?” Sam looked at Lisbeth in disbelief. 

“It's far-fetched, I know, and I still can't believe that I am here. Cas, tell him!” Lisbeth pleaded to the angel.

Castiel gave Sam a sheepish look and a slight shrug of his shoulders. Sam sighed, “I shouldn't be surprised.”

“Really? I mean...I still am rather in shock because I warped into this world that I have watched every time the show was on. I know all the mishaps, the losses and monsters you all have been through and experienced. This is not...real...or not my reality.”

“Dean and I were sent to a place like what you are experiencing. We were the actors playing...us.” Sam gave a rueful chuckle.

“Yeah, that was wild.” Lisbeth grinned. “In my reality, the episode was called the French Mistake.”

“We were terrible actors!” Sam laughed.

“Everyone has their particular talents.” Lisbeth giggled.

“Now that the pleasantries are done, can we discuss how we are going to get Dean?” Castiel interrupted Sam and Lisbeth.

“That is why you brought me here. Now that I don't feel like I am going to pass out, what do you need from me?”

Sam fidgeted in his seat. “What do you know about Dionysus? We got whispers from demons about him. Some revere him, others loathe him. The Men of Letters have no entries regarding him and any mythology is vague.”

“Dionysus is a god of wine, debauchery, fertility; and ritual madness and ecstasy. That is the standard Greek lore. A very cheery, party going side but as all gods have, they have a dual nature. He also brought brutal and blinding rage, which leads to many stories about berserkers.”

“So, other than his benevolent side, he also enjoys primal rage.” Sam deduced.

“Yup.” Lisbeth affirmed. “Fickle thing, Dio is.” 

“The question is why has he taken an interest in Dean?” Sam questioned.

Lisbeth pursed her lips and slowly shook her head. “Dean is known for his love of drinking, food, and well....women. When he was a demon, he did this to excess. That is heady power for a god who thrives on his worshippers adulations, or um in Dionysus' case, unadulterated hedonism and rage.”

“So, when Dean returned to....normal...” Sam started.

“Dionysus lost a major power rush.” Castiel finished.

“Bingo.” Lisbeth affirmed with the angel's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> New to fanfic'ng Supernatural but have many other stories for other fandoms. However, the rough draft of what has been written was approved by fellow avid fans and geeky friends. They only have waited this long for me to get the writing mojo going and get this started.


End file.
